Safe and Sound
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: When the Hunger Games comes back to the districts Katniss forces her children to run into the woods with Finn Odair and his little sister. Not even wild dogs and peacekeepers are going to keep Finn and Rosie from protecting their siblings. Finn/Rosie
1. Chapter 1

_AN;_ _I know i shouldn't start a new story when i have a couple of unfinished ones still laying around, but i'll get back to that. This was too good to not write down :D _

_The canon isn't absolute, as you'll notice, the ages of Katniss and Peeta's children are wrong, but for the purposes of the story, they were born a lot sooner after the war.  
_

* * *

I breathed silently through my mouth, watching the young buck closely and it's nose twitched slightly before it trotted out into the clearing, bowing it's head in order to take a drink from the small lake where my mother and I used to harvest katniss roots. Taking an arrow from the sheath on my back I loaded it into the bow. Keeping my eye on the young buck I aimed the arrow to it's eye before pulling back on the string. Silently I allowed the arrow to fly ,straight towards it's target, hitting it dead center. I smirked as I walked towards the buck with my knife and slit it's throat just to make sure It was really dead.

I had often been told my hunting skills could rival my mother's as she never got a dear dead in the eye, it was always in it's neck or heart. I prided myself on my hunting, it was the most talent I had. My dad and brother could paint the skies and the trees with so much life you felt like you could touch them. My mother and I could hunt with so much precision we would never go hungry. Not that we would anyway, we were well off enough that we never had to worry about starvation or going without but my mother, being the paranoid person she was, decided she at least needed to teach one of us how to hunt. Since my brother was a lot like dad and Aunt Prim in demeanor, it was decided I would be the hunter of the two of us. Jacob was just too nice to actually kill anything.

A loud clapping from behind me made me jump. Spinning around to face whoever was there, an arrow loaded and pulled back ready to shoot, I was surprised to see my long time friend, Finn Odair, stood there, a large smirk on his face.

"Now, Rosie. You wouldn't actually shoot me would you?" he asked in his cocky drawl. No matter how long we had been friends, his cockiness always ticked me off. And he knew it.

"Keep pressing my buttons, Odair, and we will find out," I said shooting him a glare at his obvious quest to annoy me.

Laughing heartily he immediately dropped his demeanor and put both his hands in the air in surrender. "Sorry, Rosie. You just make it too easy." I glared at him whilst lowering my bow. He walked closer to me and hugged me tightly. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

I shrugged in response. "Same old. I thought you were supposed to be in Four for the summer?"

"I was, I think Gale wanted to make a pit stop here first to see your mum before we went to Four. Bit out of the way though so it must have been important. I didn't even need to ask your mum where you had gone off too," he replied with the smirk making it's reappearance again. I smiled a little at the mention of Finn's step-dad. I remembered once when I was younger, before Jacob was born even when my mum used to take me to Four to visit Annie and Finn. I was probably only around six at the time but Annie was so broken sometimes and Finn always got really upset. He was only ten at the time and still didn't understand why his mum wouldn't get out of bed or why she was so broken at times. When Finn was about twelve Gale and Annie were introduced by my mum who was fed up of seeing them both so depressed and thought they could help each other. They were married within the year and had a baby not long after that. Finn's little sister was now six, Finn being 21.

"Whatever, can you just help me with this deer? I wanna get it to the butcher before it starts going stale." Finn nodded happily, happy to help, as always. He may be the cockiest guy I know at times but he is actually the sweetest person ever once you get underneath his hard exterior. Learning that your father was forced into prostitution at the age of 16 probably contributed to the fact that he liked to play around with the ladies a little. Just to show that you can have fun with girls without being forced. I felt sorry for him in a way, but then, it was his own choice to fool around with every girl he ever met. I swear, I'm the only person he never tried it on with. Purely because he knows I would shoot him faster than he could say arrow.

After helping me take the deer to the butcher and getting a fair price for it with a few venison steaks thrown in I decided to take Finn to the Hob. I sat down immediately crossed legged on Greasy Sae's counter top. I swear, the woman is almost 100, apparently she was quite old back in my parent's day. "Two bowls on stew please, Sae," I say smiling sweetly and tossing a couple of coins her way. Smiling a toothy grin and ladled out two bowls and Finn and I before sitting back down on her stool to finish conversing with Thom, the manager of the medicine factory. I turned to Fin with a toothy grin, noticing him looking at the concoction wearily. "Beef stew today," I say brightly. "Though, you never really can tell with Sae."

Tentatively Finn brought the spoon to his lips, taking a small bite before shrugging and shoveling it in afterwards. Laughing I finished my own bowl before dropping it down on the counter, with a thankyou to Sae. "Good?" I ask Finn who is practically licking the bowl for good measure. He nods grinning. "So when do you think you'll be heading out to four? I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." I try to sound nonchalant about my question but I think I fail miserably. The truth is, I have missed him quite a lot. I don't have many friends here in Twelve. At least, not many I think I can be myself around. Most of them just think I'm too moody.

"Hopefully tonight. I can't wait to smell the sea air again. I hate the mustiness of Two. It's too polluted." I nod slowly, understanding what he means. The few times I have been to Two I have felt rather suffocated by the heavy air there. "We should probably get back to your house, just in case they are waiting for me." I nod before hopping off the counter and begin the trek back to victors village, laughing and joking with Finn the whole way there.

As soon as I opened the door I could tell something wasn't right. I opened the door to the living room slowly, my ears being met with two pairs of hysterical sobbing. Walking into the living room, Finn behind me, I was immediately assaulted by Azure, Finn's little sister, who began sobbing into my stomach, hysterical over the fact that her mother was in between sobbing and screaming with her hands over her ears and rocking back and forth. I looked towards my parents for an explanation but just saw them staring at the TV in horror. Grabbing the remote I turned it up at the same time as trying to calm Azure by running my fingers through her dark locks.

"... Public reaping will take place for what was supposed to be the fourth Quarter Quell and this time, the reapings will be purely from the children of victors, no matter their age. In other news Peacekeepers will be sent back into the districts t..."

I stood there shell shocked. Children of victors... at any age. I looked down at tiny six year old Azure... Jacob at 11... Me at 16... Finn at 21... Any one of us could be reaped... All of us could be reaped since we are from different districts. I looked over at Finn who was sat beside his mother, trying to comfort her. He stared back at me, his sea green eyes holding nothing but fear. We could be going back into the Hunger Games. Just like our parents. Except, we were probably going to die.

"No." I heard Mum's voice ring out loud and clear, defiance in her tone making everyone turn to look at her. Even Annie stopped screaming for the moment to watch her. "I did not fight my teenage years for this to happen again. No. I won't let it happen."

"Katniss, we don't have a choice. The reapings are in less than a week. We don't have time to stop this one," Dad said bravely I thought considering the anger in Mum's eyes. I had never seen her this angry or defiant before. Suddenly, the whole Mockingjay thing made sense. I can see exactly why she was chose as the face of the rebellion. She was strong, defiant and damn scary when she wanted to be.

"LIKE HELL AM I SENDING MY CHILDREN OFF TO CERTAIN DEATH, PEETA!" She took a deep breath to calm down, seeming to feel a little guilty that she had yelled at him. "I won't have them go into that arena. We are the only victors living in Twelve. That means both of them are going in whether we like it or not. Well I say screw them. It's time to be rebellious. It's time to break the rules again."

I looked at my mother with a new found respect in that moment. She was a natural rule breaker and I loved it. "So what do you suppose we do, Katniss? Start another rebellion?"

"Yes, Peeta, that's exactly what we are going to do." The whole room suddenly fell silent as we all stared at her as though she had two heads. "But first, we need to get the kids out of here. You two need to take your siblings and get as far away from here as possible."

"But, Mum, I-" What was I supposed to say to that? Of course I knew how to live in the woods, that wasn't the problem. She came to kneel in front of me. "Listen to me, Rosie. You can do this, I know you can. You know how to live in the woods. About five or six miles in there is a little house. It's not much, but it will fit the four of you in it. It's past the house and lake I've taken you to before but it's almost identical. You need to find it. You need to keep your brother safe. Both you and Finn can do this, okay? I know you can. You know how to survive." I looked into my mother's eyes, feeling all her confidence and defiance seep into me from her eyes. I nodded my head slowly, feeling the burden drop onto my shoulders. "Go pack yourself and your brother a bag of clothes. I will get you some food to take with you and you need to go. Tonight, before the peacekeepers arrive." I nodded running up the stairs quickly. I heard footsteps behind me and turned in the doorway to my room to see Finn there.

"Need some help?" he asked sweetly. I nodded feeling a little better that he was willing to help me. After all, we were in this together from now on.

* * *

_AN;  
_

Reviews are love guys :3 - please no faves without reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the two of us went downstairs my mum had already finished telling Jacob what was going on and was holding him tightly with tears dripping down her face. "Promise me you'll behave, Jake. You need to listen to Rosie." Jacob just nodded holding onto her for dear life. I bit my lip, turning away from the situation knowing I can't afford to be emotional right now. My brother was about to depend on me. He was only eleven, I needed to be strong for him. I could see Finn was having similar difficulties as he donned his own backpack with his and Azure's clothes in and picked his little sister off the ground where his mother had just let go. "You four need to leave," mum said, wiping her tears away. I nodded taking Jacobs hand in mine tightly. "You remember where to go, yes? It's abut six miles north of the original house. We won't be able to hold the peacekeepers off for long once they realise you're gone so you need to keep moving okay? Don't stop for tonight."

I just nodded. "I promise, mum. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." I embraced both parents, exchanging the same goodbye with my father as I had with my mother and waited whilst Finn did the same. We were just about to leave before my dad pulled me to the side, away from everyone else.

I watched him as he studied my face for a moment, almost as if he was committing it to memory before a few tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes. He hugged me again quickly before pulling back and looking straight into my eyes. The eyes that were so like his own and grasped my shoulders firmly.

"Rosie, I know you're strong enough to do this. You're a good hunter and I know you'll look after your brother... but... if you ever feel like you need extra strength..." He pulled out mum's old mockingjay pin that he had a pearl inset after the war had ended. Pinning it onto my jacket he kissed my head softly. "We'll always be with you, sweetheart." I nodded, fighting back my own tears as I hugged him one last time.

"Thankyou," I whispered, my voice cracking on the word. My dad nodded and rubbed my back for a moment before I composed myself and pulled away from him.

Walking out of the house I ran to the edge of the woods near Victors Village to grab my bow and arrow from the hollow log I kept them in and turned back one last time to see my parents stood on the porch with Gale and Annie. All four of them held three fingers to their lips before holding them in the air as goodbye. I looked towards my best friends and my brother before we all returned the gesture and turned away, keeping the last image of our parents for a long time.

[X]

After an hour of walking through the woods Azure started crying because her feet hurt. Finn gave her a piggyback. After three hours, Jacob began to complain that he was hungry. I tossed him a bag of dried fruit. After five hours it began to get dark and Finn was getting jumpy and paranoid.

"Maybe we should stop and set up camp, Rosie," he offered, stopping for a moment to readjust a sleeping Azure on his back.

I shook my head. "You heard what mum said, we don't stop for anything, not tonight anyway."

"Can't we at least climb up a tree or something to sit down and rest a little? I haven't stood straight for hours."

"What part of 'don't stop for anything' did you not get? Look, we must almost be at the lake by now, maybe we could stop and rest there for an hour? But we can't stay, mum is right, we're too close to the district."

After six hours I have to relent when even I feel dead on my feet. I sigh with relief seeing the first lake house and head towards it. Finn seems to realise what I'm doing and follows me with renewed vigour. After checking all around I allow him to place Azure, still sleeping, on the ground with one of the bags under her head. I check Jacob's bag to find that mum had put in two sleeping bags. Instantly I throw one over azure to keep her warm and direct Jacob to a corner with the other one.

"One of us should stay guard," I whisper to Finn.

"I'll take the first watch if you like? I'm not really that tired anyway."

I shake my head. "No, you should sleep, you've been carrying Azure all day, I'm sure you're more tired than you think." I walk to the front of the house where the door should be and sit myself down under the framework. I hear a soft sigh from behind me and the rustling of a sleeping bag as Finn gets in with Azure. I glance over at them once I'm sure he's asleep and smile softly at his arm wrapped around her and her now cuddled into his chest. He had always been fiercely protective of his little sister and I'm sure that it will only intensify from now on.

I looked back at the stars feeling tears come to my eyes again. It was funny how your life could turn upside down in the space of a moment. Hunting the deer in the woods and sitting in the Hob on Sae's counter felt like a lifetime ago now, despite the fact that it was merely hours. I grasped the pin on my jacket in a fit and held it tightly feeling a tear slip from my eye. My dad's words rang in my ear. _"We'll always be with you."_ I wished they were there in that moment to give me strength. I missed my mother's arms and my father's reassuring smile already. How would I be able to keep everyone safe when I could barely find my own strength without them?

[X]

I was jolted awake from my light slumber to the sound of a small scream from inside the house instinctively I leapt up and pointed my bow into the house. Waiting until my eyes readjusted to the dark I lowered it with a sigh of relief when I saw nothing but Finn cradling Azure in his arms as she cried softly. I walked towards the silently and crouched down next to Finn to make sure she was okay.

"Don't let the monsters get me Finn," she sobbed slightly hysterically. I smiled softly at her, running my hand through her dark hair. Her green eyes looked up at me with pure fear before she realised who I was and threw herself at me, her arms locking behind my neck. "Don't let them get me, Rosie."

I continued to run my hand through her hair whilst rubbing her back with my free one, rocking her back and forth soothingly. "Shh, Finn and I would never ever let anything happen to you, sweetheart. Neither would Jake." She nodded but kept weeping softly into my chest. "It was just a dream, Azure. You need to go back to sleep now though." She nodded, allowing me to set her back down on the ground next to Finn, under the sleeping bag.

"I want mummy," she said hiccuping softly.

"Sorry sweetheart, mummy isn't here right now. You're on an adventure with us remember? we're playing hide and seek. Mummy will come find us soon though, I promise." She nodded slowly but still looked as though she was going to burst into tears again. Softly I began singing the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me as a child after I had nightmares in order to calm her down.

When she eventually fell back to sleep I went back to sit in the doorway, joined by Finn. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you sing before," he says softly. I shrugged in response.

"I never really had reason to before. I'm not big on singing... it's a talent I prefer to keep hidden away. It's not exactly useful and it won't keep anyone alive."

Finn frowned. "Just because it won't keep us alive doesn't mean it's not useful. It calmed Azure didn't it? I'd never have been able to get her to sleep that quickly after a nightmare like that." Again I shrugged, not really acknowledging his reasoning. "You have an amazing voice you know."

"Runs in the family," I said offhandedly.

"Well, I'm sure every last one of them is proud of you right now." I kept silent at that statement, not knowing what to say or if it was even true. Instead I stared back at the sky, finding a cluster of them twinkling brightly down at me. I remember once when my grandma told me that when someone dies, a star is born and the brightest we can see are those who were close to us. I think of my dad's family, lost in the district twelve bombings, Aunt Prim, lost in the capitol and my grandpa, lost in the mines when my mother was younger than me. Six people I never got to meet. Six people I was always told would always watch over me to protect me.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, pulling me from my reverie.

"My family. Those who I never got to meet. Grandma told me that they watched over me to keep me safe. I can't help but think that she was wrong. Otherwise, we wouldn't be out here right now."

"At least you still have family here to watch over you too. My mum isn't really much help most of the time... everyone else is gone. Your parent's did this to protect you. To help you. Mum would have just let both me and Azure go into the games without a second thought for a way to stop it. I would have gone in and she would have watched me die. Just like everyone else."

I frowned. "Finn..."

He shook his head quickly. "I didn't say it for pity. I said it as fact. Your parents think the world of you and Jacob. They would do anything to protect you. That is why we're in this situation. Not because some ghosts couldn't keep you out of the games but because you parents could." I looked down at my jean clad knees still feeling guilty for the fact that he had to grow up without a stable parental figure. "You should get some sleep... I'll keep watch." I nodded my head before going to crawl into the sleeping bag with Azure, exhaustion overtaking me before my head even hit the bag it was supposed to rest upon.

* * *

_AN;  
_

Reviews are love :)

thankyou to everyone who has already reviewed/favorited/alerted

Alohazoegirl; of course peacekeepers will be going after them :D that is a given! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke to the sun shining on my face, my skin warming and glowing I couldn't but smile. Until I opened my eyes and realised that yesterday was, in fact, not a dream but very very real. I sighed pushing myself up to find Jacob, Finn and Azure packing up all their clothes from yesterday and the sleeping bag I was not currently occupying. Pushing myself up I grabbed my hunting boots and jackets from beside the fireplace and put them on, not bothering to change my clothes at that moment in time.

After donning my backpack and grabbing my bow we set off again, heading in the direction my parents told us to. I smiled softly at Azure chattering at Finn quietly, about when they got home how they could play in the ocean and she could go find a mermaid. I had always wanted a little sister, and though I know that my mother had been pregnant shortly after Jacob was born, she had miscarried after a few weeks. Her and dad never tried again.

A sharp cry of pain pulled me from my thoughts as my head snapped around to see Jacob on the floor holding his ankle. Immediately I sat down beside him, pulling his shoe and sock of in order to examine it. Jacob whimpered softly as I poked at it, making sure it was okay. I smiled softly at my eleven year old brother once I had finished and put his sock and shoe back on for him. "Just a little twist, that's all, you'll be fine in a few moments, little man." I watched him nod, though there were still a few tears of pain in his eyes. "We'll wait here for a few moments," I said sitting beside him and taking his hand, rubbing his knuckles comfortingly like mum used to do with me when I was little. Jake leaned his head against my shoulder like he had always done with mum. I sighed running my hand through his hair knowing he only did this when he was upset. Not that I could blame him given our situation.

"When can we go home, Rosie? I don't like the woods," Jacob asked me softly.

I sighed lightly knowing how much he hated being in the woods and going on adventures. He didn't even bring his sketchbook with him. "I don't know, Jake. But the reapings were only today and mum and dad have a lot to do. Just remember that they sent us here to keep us safe, yeah? They'll come get us when it's time. I know they will. I just don't know how long that's going to take."

Jacob nodded his head solemnly sighing softly. I looked to Finn for help but he just shook his head, indicating I had said enough. I sighed and continued stroking through Jake's hair for a little while longer whilst Finn entertained Azure. I watched the two of them talk and smile at each other, Azure more excited and happy whilst Finn was more reserved but still showing outward happiness towards his sister. I couldn't help but think that Finn would be a great father some day. The way he was with Azure screamed great with kids.

A few moments later we were walking again, Finn still entertaining the constantly hyper Azure and me holding Jake's hand to make sure he kept pace. I knew he was still upset by the time we had to keep walking and he couldn't help but sulk. He was only eleven after all.

When we eventually got to the place in which my mother had prompted us to go through I couldn't tell the difference between this clearing and the one we had camped at the night before. It was literally exactly the same, just another six hours walk away from it. I can see why mother told us about here, we had shelter with the hut, food in the form of katniss tubers and dandelions and water in the stream. It was the perfect hide out, really. It was far enough away from the district and completely out of the way... the only problem is that it's still open enough for us to be attacked by wild dogs or for Capitol helicopters to find us. If they came looking for us here, they would surely find us.

It seemed Finn was having similar thoughts to me as he looked at the hut sceptically. "It's a bit.. out in the open. There isn't even a canopy here..."

"Maybe we should just stay here at night, for the shelter. Maybe we should move to the trees during the day, just in case anything happens to find us..." I had also heard that bears lived this far out, but I wasn't about to scare Jacob and Azure. Finn nodded at me in agreeance before taking refuge a little way away behind a brush and under the shade of the tree, which was good considering the sun was currently beating down on our necks making us more tired and dehydrated than usual.

Azure instantly curled up against Finn and leant her head against his chest in order to take a nap. I couldn't blame the poor girl. She had done so well to walk for six hours straight without asking Finn to carry her again. Especially in this heat, the poor girl deserved a lie down. Jacob decided to sit on the other side of the tree to Finn and stare out at the waters. I knew what he was thinking of course, he wanted to be able to sketch the scenery. It was the one thing that calmed him, I don't know why I never thought to bring his pencils and sketchpad.

I sighed sitting down next to Finn and watched him stroke Azures hair for a little while as she drifted off into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep. "You'd make a really good father you know... you're so good with Azure."

Finn shrugged. "I guess I over compensate with her because I know how hard it is to not grow up with that kind of strong figure in your life... I know she has Gale but I can't help it... You know, you'd make a great mother too. You were so good with her last night whilst she was having a nightmare. I have a feeling you used to do that for Jacob too?"

I nodded my head. "No one but me could calm him down when he was younger. I really liked it because I felt needed for once. My parents can be rather... overbearing at times. I never feel like I'm doing things myself unless it concerns Jacob or hunting in the woods... even then mum usually does that."

Finn nods thoughtfully. "It's weird how alike we are, despite our different situations." I nodded in response and we fell into a comfortable silence. "Do you think you'd like to be a mother?" he asked after a few moments.

"I don't know... I've heard it's painful but if the right guy came along then yea, I guess so. If he really wanted kids and was really good with them and I knew he'd be really supportive of me then yeah... why not."

"Someone like me then?" he asked teasingly. A small blush crept onto my cheeks at his suggestion... even just the thought of what I'd have to do with Finn to make a baby creeped me out a little. We had been best friends for so long, It would be so awkward!

"Yea... I guess someone like you...Though not you, obviously. Can you imagine how awkward that would be?"

Finn laughed softly, something flicking in his eyes as they darkened slightly. "Don't worry, Everdeen, I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole!"

"Gee thanks, Finn."

"You said it first!"

I just scowled in response.

* * *

**AN; Reviews are love! **

**sorry about another filler chapter, i promise things will start getting more exciting in the next couple of chapters though there will be a little bit of a time jump.  
**

**Also; if any of you are interested i started a Hayfie story! It's called Near, and is basically about their budding relationship whilst trying to cope in the devastation of the war. Please check it out if you're interested!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of the four of us living in the woods together we had established a little bit of a routine in which we would wake at sunrise, move into the canopy and either Finn or I would go hunting for the morning whilst the other watched over our younger siblings before we would all eat and relax in the sun before going to bed at nightfall and starting it all over again. Sometimes we would take a swim in the lake or sunbathe in the open a little more. But these times weren't often as Finn and I were still worried about the prospect of being found. They were surely looking for us by now and honestly, I thought it was a miracle that we had not already been found.

It was early evening as I sat down in the shade of a tree beside Finn as we watched Jacob and Azure playing eye spy together a little way away. We could tell they were both beginning to get restless from being sat down so long together. It was like this almost every day. Constantly being in each other's company was beginning to take its toll on us all.

"How has Azure been today?" I asked Finn softly, not wanting to disturb the peace I felt around him.

"Better," he answered just as softly. "Well, she's doing as well as can be expected. She doesn't understand why she can't see mum." He paused for a moment whilst tears filled his eyes. "Rosie, what if they don't come for us? What if there is no one left to come for us? What if they were killed for helping us escape?"

I stared at him for a moment chewing my lip before taking his hand in mine and running my thumb over his knuckles. "We learn to live on," I responded after a few minutes in little more than a whisper.

Finn nodded before sniffling and pulling himself back together. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled at me softly before letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in closer to his body.

"How can you have so much strength at such a young age?"

"Sixteen is hardly young, Odair." He chuckled a little at my use of his last name. "I guess it's young compared to you. You're practically an old man now!"

"Watch it, Mellark. I could still put my knife in you."

I rolled my eyes playfully at his empty threat. "Whatever, Odair. You know you'd have an arrow through the eye before you could even draw your knife."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it-" I cut off from what I was saying as a movement off to our left caught my eye. I slowly turned my head to see a couple of wild dogs sat in the underbrush watching us and crouching low, as if ready to pounce. With reflexes quick as lightening I grabbed both Jacob and Azure and pushed them towards the tree we were sat under. Finn immediately saw what was happening just as the dogs did and pulled Azure into his arms off the floor. With the dogs running towards us from the other end of the clearing I pushed Jacob up first before hastily climbing after him and turning once I was a couple of branches up to take Azure from Finn's arms.

I had just gotten a good hold on her when one of the dogs talked Finn to the ground. Pushing Azure up into Jacob's arms and giving him a stern look to stay put. I took my bow from my back and quickly strung an arrow onto it. Taking aim I got the one that had tackled Finn, but not before it had sunk it's large yellowed teeth into his forearm, causing him to cry out in pain. I let my arrow fly straight into its neck, causing it to fall heavily atop Finn, knocking the air out of him.

I could hear Azure whimpering behind me as she realised her brother was in serious pain but I ignored her for that moment whilst looking around the clearing for the other dog, it had somehow disappeared into thin air, but I didn't trust my senses enough to jump down when my adrenaline was running so high.

"Finn, can you make it to the tree? I don't know where the other one went," I called down to him, my eyes once again finding his still form. Worry coursed through me for a second before he gave a small grunt and attempted to push the dog from his body with one arm. His other arm was heavily dripping blood. The sight of it running down his forearm onto his shirt and dripping from the tips of his fingers made my stomach turn. Out here where there was no medicine a bite like that could easily get infected and unless I was able to dress it soon, it would be in a matter of hours.

He stumbled somewhat blearily towards the tree and attempted to grab a hold of a low hanging branch to hoist himself up before falling flat on his back, his arm falling limp beside him. I winced a little as he hit the ground. It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to get up the tree. He moaned softly in pain at the impact before laying there panting, trying to catch back his breath. It was then that I saw the other dog, stalking around the outskirts of the clearing close to where Finn currently laid.

Stringing my bow once more I took careful aim towards it's eye, trying to steady my breathing so that I would hit it just right and kill it instantly so that it could not have the chance to attack Finn like the other had already done. I allowed my arrow to fly a split second before it sprang towards Finn again, thankfully still catching the beast in the neck and wounding it badly enough to stop it in it's tracks, allowing me to finish it off with a second arrow through the eye. Sighing in relief I quickly jumped down and made my way over to Finn who was still sprawled on the ground in the same position.

"Finn are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He nodded slowly cracking an eye open to me and grinning goofily at my expression.

"You worry too much, Mellark," he said in a teasing but soft voice.

I rolled my eyes at him again before smiling softly. "Are you going to be able to get to the house without keeling over, Odair?" I asked him just a teasingly.

"Maybe," he said, his eyes falling shut again but his grin widening. Then his brow furrowed and his eyes snapped open s he looked around frantically. "Azure?"

I hushed him and put my hand gently on his shoulder to calm him. "She's fine. She's with Jake. Are you going to stay out of trouble whilst I go get them?" He nodded to me and laid back down, his eyes sliding shut again. Sighing I scaled the tree again in order to coax down our terrified siblings. It took a few minutes but eventually we were all safely back on the ground. I told Jake to take Azure to the house whilst I got Finn there. He did as he was told and pulled Azure away from the scene whilst I heaved a semi-conscious Finn to his feet and dragged him back to the house.

I laid him down on the small bed we had fashioned in the corner of the room and patted his cheek softly. "You're going to have to stay with me Finn. I think you hit your head pretty badly when you fell. We don't want you having a concussion." Finn just nodded sleepily. "Oi!" I shouted at him, hitting his face again softly. Eyes open and talk to me."

"You're really damn bossy," he mumbled softly. I chuckled.

"You bet." I pulled his arm towards me and examined it a little too roughly causing Finn to groan in pain. "Stop being a whimp. Jake can you look through our bag and see if there are any bandages and disinfectant?" moments later I had both things sat beside me. Sighing in relief I began applying the disinfectant to his arm and cleaning him up. Every few moments he would moan in pain again causing me to apologise and continue on, attempting to be a little gentler.

When I had finished cleaning up his arm I looked up at him to make sure he was still awake only to find that he was staring at me intently. "You're really beautiful when you're concentrating y'know that?" he said softly, reaching out to grasp the bottom of my braid and run it through his fingers.

My eyebrow rose involuntarily as I snorted. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Pretty hard," he said with a soft smile that almost made my heart melt. He was just too cute when he was delirious. "That doesn't mean it's not true."

"Sure thing, lover boy. Come on, let's get your arm bandaged and then I can take a look at your head." As I proceeded to do just that I felt his other arm run up and down one of my own and I looked back towards him suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I quickly finished my task before helping him to sit up. "Do you feel any dizziness?" I asked softly, avoiding his gaze as I ran my fingers over his head to check for noticeable lumps. He shook his head softly, his eyes not leaving my face.

Once satisfied I sat back on my heels and smiled at him. "You're lucky. You get to sleep it off. Hopefully your arm will heal okay... it looked pretty bad but you should be okay." He nodded slowly before laying back down on his side.

I was about to get up and go comfort Azure since Jacob seemed to be losing control of her and was caught off guard when a hand grasped mine again. "Wait, stay with me?"

"I think that job belongs to your little sister who, if I remember rightly, saw you get attacked by some wild dog and is now crying in a corner." I pulled my hand from his as I walked over to Azure and gathered her into my arms. "Hey, it's okay, little girl. Finn is fine, I promise." I carried her back to her brother to show her that I was being truthful all the while she whimpered and cried. "See, he's okay. He just needs his sleep." I smiled reassuringly at the small girl as I placed her beside her brother. I watched as she instantly curled up to him, her little hand fisting the fabric of his shirt as he wrapped an arm around her and squeezed softly. I smiled softly at their affection before turning back to Jacob who was sat at the other end of the room with tears in his eyes.

Laying down beside him on the other bed I pulled him into a laying position. "Are you okay, Jake?" I asked softly. It was a stupid question, I could see he was upset, but at least I'd know if he wanted to talk to me or not. At the nod of his head I took the indication that he didn't want to talk and instead gathered him into my arms and began to sing our lullaby softly to him all the while stroking his hair.

**AN: **

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updating! i hope the longer chapter made up for it, but i had all my exams and i was basically just super duper busy the past couple of weeks, so i'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry if the second half of this seemed rushed. =/  
**

**as always, please review :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am super duper duper sorry this took me so long to get out (and that it's so short!) I've been so busy lately moving house, going back home, finding a job etc etc. I promise i'll try harder to get chapters out! I promise i have NOT abandoned this story!**

* * *

Thunder storms had always been my one weakness. Everyone knew it. No one understood why but they all knew how terrified I was of thunder. It made me feel rather pathetic when little Azure was giggling and bouncing around the house whilst I was huddled in a corner, my arms around my knees and my head resting upon them, waiting for the storm to pass. It had been like this for a good two hours. Jake had gotten tired of comforting me and had skulked off somewhere to be alone. I knew he resented me because I had yelled at him yesterday when Finn was hurt, and because I was the one leading the whole operation to stay hidden away like this instead of going back and helping mum and dad. We fought about it this morning, how he wanted to go home and I said we would when mum came to get us.

I knew he thought they weren't coming. He didn't have the faith that I did. he didn't really know about the hunger games or the rebellion or what's going on with our parents. But I knew. They did it once, they can do it again. And if that meant that we had to stay hidden then we would stay hidden.

For everyone's sakes, not just our own.

A loud whimper escaped me as another clap of thunder, much louder than the last, rolled over our heads. I felt someone come sit beside me and lay a hand on top of my clasped ones. Looking up I saw Finn had moved from his position on the floor where he should have been resting.

"You should be resting."

He smiled softly in my direction and wiped away the tear tracks I didn't know had gotten there. "You shouldn't be crying." I wiped furiously at my face and plastered on a huge smile for him. I knew he could see through it, it didn't even feel real to me. "Listen, Rosie, I need to talk to you about last night..."

I shook my head again. "Nothing to talk about. It's fine." A small scream escaped me as the thunder sounded again, the storm clearly right above us. Huffing in amusement he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his body, his injured arm coming up to stroke through my hair that had fallen out of my braid. I snuggled into him feeling the comfort that mum used to give me during storms too.

"Why are you so scared of storms, Rosie?"

I took a deep breath and looked up into his concerned face, it's clear that it bothered him about my irrational fear. "It gave dad his... episodes. And when I was little he locked me outside during one because he didn't want to hurt me, but lightening hit the tree I was stood under and a branch fell on me, breaking my arm. Dad never forgave himself and I haven't liked storms since. This was before Jacob was born, of course. It doesn't happen as often now but it still makes me scared and not being at home with him is making it worse." I felt more tears escape me before soft sobs took over. "I just want to know if he and mum are okay."

I felt Finn's arms tighten around me securely and his head dropped onto mine. "I know, Rose. I know. I want them back too." We stayed in that position for a while, me twitching every time thunder or lightening passed and Finns arms tightening for a moment before relaxing. It was the safest I'd felt in a long time. "You know I meant what I said last night. You really are beautiful when you're concentrating. Like now, you're concentrating on trying not to be scared and you're concentrating on being strong all the time. It really is a beautiful quality."

I looked up into his eyes and saw something I couldn't quite recognise. Admiration maybe? I'm not being conceited, that's genuinely what it looked like. I felt his forehead come down to touch mine, our faces inches apart. I felt my breathing hitch a little and catch in my throat. No. No. No. This could NOT be happening. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for me. We were Finn and Rosie, best friends 'til the end. Not Finn and Rosie unreciprocated lovers. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? I tried to pull away but found myself well and truly trapped by the wall behind my head. This was going to happen whether I liked it or not. I closed my eyes waiting for it to come, waiting for it to be over with.

But it never did.

Instead he pecked me on the forehead like he always does and pulled my head to his chest again, allowing me to rest my head and find comfort from the storm. Only comfort didn't come, instead I felt hurt, and... disappointment? Did I actually want him to kiss me? No of course not, I didn't like Finn like that. He was my best friend, nothing more. So why did I feel such overwhelming sadness accompany my disappointed feeling?

Deciding not to dwell on the feelings raging up inside me I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat, allowing it to lull me into a sense of security. A false one at that but security none the less. So secure in fact that I drifted off into sleep.

_"Close your eyes, Rosie," he whispered into my ear softy, making a shiver run down my spine. "Do you trust me?" I nodded slowly, my breath catching in my throat unable to speak. "Relax," he whispered again before cupping one side of my face and pressing his lips to mine in a firm yet soft kiss I quickly responded feeling a warmth spread through me at the pressure of his lips on mine. I felt his free hand skim down my body towards my lower back pulling me down into a laying position before carrying on it's journey to my knee, pulling it up around his hips. It them skimmed back up the back on my thigh, pushing the skirt I didn't remember wearing up and up and up. _

_I squeaked as I felt it brush the curve of my ass. "Relax," he breathed so softly I barely heard it before kissing down the hollow of my throat and unbuttoning my shirt as he went. My breathing was becoming more and more rapid the lower he went and the warmth I felt at his lips was turning into a burning fire as he kissed down my stomach. He was almost there as his hand began to move again – _

I was shaken awake by a rough hand with another covering my mouth. I looked up in terror to find Finn crouched over my, his hand to my mouth, his other hand coming up to press against his lips in a 'shh' sign. I nodded slowly, memories from my dream rushing back to me casing heat to spread through my cheeks. Though if Finn noticed he didn't say anything. Instead he mouthed the one word that spread fear throughout my core. _Peacekeepers. _

We would surely be executed if we were found...

* * *

**Do you guys think i should raise the rating for this story? I'm not sure it still counts as a T after the dream...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so first of all i'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me this long to update. i had something written out before but i wasn't happy with it, i thought it too early in the story for that particular even to happen. I also felt bad that it turned so bad so quickly, so i've decided to try give this a happier spin. I'm also sorry it's short, but i promise i'll stop neglecting you guys now! :D**

**Dedicated to Hannahbananas72 for putting my butt in gear!  
**

* * *

A million thoughts went through my head in that one moment. Finn on top of me, causing my to blush hard after the dream he had interrupted, the peacekeepers outside, threatening to destroy us all, Jacob, Azure, Finn, Mum, Dad... everything felt as thought it was about to crumble in that one little moment due to one word mouthed from another.

Pushing at Finn's hand I whispered furiously. "Let me up, I'm going to create a diversion, you take Jacob and Azure and get out. Go as far away as possible, just get them to safety. Don't worry about me. Just go."

Finn shook his head quickly, his eyes burning into mine with such despair and worry it almost made my resolve crack. "I can't leave you alone!"

"You have to!" I whispered back, desperation creeping into my tone. "Think about Jake and Azure. You have to take them, Finn. You have to protect them! Please!" I could see his resolve breaking down, just as mine had almost done moments ago and pushed him off me gently. "Please, Finn. Protect them, for me." He nodded, tears beginning to leak out from the corners of his eyes. He pulled me in by my shoulders and held onto me tightly for a few moments, burying his face in my hair.

"If you get caught I swear I will kill you myself!"

I laughed silently. "You'll have to get in line," I whispered softy, holding him tightly for a moment before pushing him away. "Out the back door, I'll go out the front, don't stop until you know you're safe. Promise?"

He nodded slowly unable to take his gaze off me. "Now!" I whispered, jumping up and grabbing my bow. I saw him grab both Jake and Azure who had been completely silent throughout the whole exchange, clearly knowing that something was wrong. I kissed the top of Jake's head and whispered frantically to him to be good and listen to Finn before I made my way to the front door and waved them out the back. Just as they opened the door to make sure the coast was clear before running off into the tall grass, effectively concealing themselves just enough that they weren't obvious if I could distract the peacekeepers. Giving myself a quick pep talk in my head I ran out into open space right in front of the men in their white uniforms.

Right away I could see they recognised me and began looking for the others. "Looking for me?" I yelled at them as I began to run in the opposite direction of Finn and our siblings. As I began to run it quickly became obvious to me that there were more of them here than I thought. I would never be able to out run them because I had been surrounded. Well, they seemed to have gotten more efficient at their job since my parent's days, according to how they portrayed them in stories they were quite stupid and rather brutal. Shit.

As I carried on running, hitting as many of the peacekeepers with my limited arrow supply as I could, I realised how little a time we have actually had together as a group. One week and three days. We made it a week and three days without being found out. Our parents were going to be so disappointed. If it had been them they would have made it weeks, months, perhaps even years without being found by anyone. Even when they were my age. I should have been able to make it longer, to keep the other safe, to keep myself alert. Finn is out there trying to get away with two children and an injured arm. What were we thinking, believing we could survive out here on our own? What were our parents thinking? Surely us going into the hunger games would have been easier than this?

I realised that I would have actually have preferred to die in the hunger games, on my own terms rather than here, in this way, surrounded by peacekeepers with no way out. And just as the butt of a gun jabbed me in the stomach before coming down on my head I realised something else. I hoped that Finn would keep the others safe.

[x]

When I came to the first thing that registered in my brain was the pain. And I briefly wondered if I was dead. Maybe it wasn't as peaceful as I had hoped. Perhaps I had gone to the fiery pits of hell where I was destined to feel an intense headache and stomach ache for the rest of my existence. Then my eyes flickered and my hope was crushed. Of course I wasn't going to be let off that lightly. Then again, I thought as I realised I was still on the ground next to the house. Maybe I was that lucky. Maybe they had thought they had killed me and left me for dead? As I turned my head slightly to the left I realised I wasn't that lucky. That would have been the nice thing to do. Of course they'd leave me here with a guard. They probably went after the others, not thinking I'd wake up so soon. Suckers. I've suffered worse injury than a gun butt to the head in the forest. Like when I was ten and I'd just been allowed in with my mum and I wandered a bit too far and fell down a mine shaft, resulting in a broken leg, sprained wrist and concussion with a cracked head. A little hit was nothing. I just hoped the others were okay.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought of the others. Finn. Azure. Jacob. How far had they gotten? Had they gotten away fast enough? Were they captured too? I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to them.

Looking around at my surroundings I noticed that they had only left me with one armed guard... and my bow and arrows were propped up against the house. I wasn't even tied up. Idiots. Peacekeepers these days certainly weren't the brightest sparks were they? Being as discreet as I could I turned my head all the way to survey the peacekeeper left with me and noticed he was turned away from me. Smirking in the overly confident way I was so used to in the woods I silently got up and shuffled over to my weapons. Picking up my beloved bow and pulling an arrow from the sheath I strung it up and pulled back taking careful aim. I'd only have the element of surprise once.

Pulling back the arrow I took a deep breath to steady myself, my focus on the target and the target only. Holding steady I let the arrow fly praying it hit it's mark. Watching as the man crumpled to the ground I smirked in a self satisfied way. I never missed. I ran over to him, slinging my bow and sheath across my back and grabbed the now dead man's gun from him and the arrow that was lodged into his throat. Replacing it in my sheath I quickly set off in the way that I saw Finn run with the others. I just hoped I could catch up to them without being noticed by the others.

* * *

**Reviews make updates come faster! they also make me happy and a happy author means happy characters. (If you wanna see my unhappy creations check out feather light - harry potter fanfic. You do not want those depressive feelings into this story. I don't think i'd like to kill anyone off here :) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess this is your guys lucky day, my nerves for my driving test made me write because i needed a place to distract me. That just happened to be the oh so sweet world of Finn and Rosie :) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's boring! But it must be done in order to move the story along...  
**

**Please please please review? I've been getting less and less for this story and it makes me sad :( Make me happy again? :)  
**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I don't know how long we ran for, or how far. I just know that we were so far away from our original camp place and so high up in a tree that I was confident we weren't going to be found any time soon. I felt weary of taking Azure up a tree as she was only six and had yet to develop good balance when climbing trees. However, I knew that right now, it was the safest place for us. The only thing I could do was to find a particularly large branch that forked out a bit to create a ledge of sorts for her to sit on. And hold onto her tightly whilst she slept so she didn't roll away.

I stared down at the floor feeling a lump in my throat get harder and harder to swallow as the seconds ticked by. I couldn't stop thinking about Rosie. She was so brave, so unafraid and so fiercely protective of those she loved that she was willing to sacrifice herself. I could only hope that she had gotten away. I would never forgive myself if she was captured or hurt in any way. Another thought crossed my mind that made me want to start sobbing right there laying in the tree. What if I never saw her again? I wouldn't get to see her smile or the way her eyes would light up when she got into the woods, her concentration when she was hunting. I'd never hold her again. Never admire her when she wasn't looking.

"Finn?" Wiping my eyes I looked around seeing Jacob look at me sadly. "Is Rosie going to be okay?"

Jake wasn't an idiot. He knew Rosie had allowed them to get away. Getting him to leave his sister behind had been hard enough. Confirming his worst nightmare that she may never be seen again would be like kicking him in the crown jewels over and over again. I couldn't do that to him. But I couldn't outright lie either. I had no idea where she was, what was happening or if she was even okay. But I couldn't tell him no.

"I hope so, buddy."

He stared at me for a few moments before asking me something that almost made me fall out of the tree. That would have done wonders for my already damaged arm. Which, for the record, was not easy to use climbing a tree. "Do you love her? like mum loves dad I mean?"

Sputtering for a second I stared at his curious face knowing that he would see straight through any lie I could conjure up. He was already perceptive enough to come to this conclusion. Sighing I nodded sombrely. "With all my heart, Jake."

"Does she know?" I shook my head negatively. "Jeeze, Finn, you couldn't even tell her before she went into a circle of peacekeepers?"

I gave a short chuckle before staring at my knee. "It's just not that easy. When you're my age, you'll understand."

Scoffing he replied, "Yeah right, you're just too scared!"

"Yeah, I'm scared she won't feel the same way and that things will get weird between us. We have a great friendship, Jake, I don't want to complicate things if they aren't going to work out."

"What if they do work out? You'll never know if you don't tell her."

I sighed. "It's just not that easy." Jake rolled his eyes before turning around to stare out the other way, muttering to himself about 'stupid people'.

**Rosie's POV**

Three days. That's how long I've been searching for them. I've barely slept, I've not been able to eat and I was feeling severely dehydrated with the lack of fresh water around. But I refused to stop. I was beginning to get frantic now. How could they have gotten so far in front of me? Surely they would have seen me or I would have seen them by now? What if they were caught? What if, after all this searching, they weren't even in the woods anymore?

Ignoring the dizzy feeling in my head I walked towards the nearest tree and began to pull myself up onto the branches, using what little strength I had left to try climb the tree in order to search the surrounding area. After looking around I sighed not finding anything again. Looking down and gripping the tree hard I felt the last little bit of hydration leave my body in the form of tears. Why was it so hard to find someone? The peacekeepers seemed to do okay.

The dizzy feeling returned and I felt my eyes droop in exhaustion, black beginning to form at the edges of my vision. Just as it engulfed me I felt a falling sensation followed by a panicked voice calling my name.

**Finn's POV**

As I led the kids out into the clearing I looked around thoroughly checking the area for any sign of life before taking the risk. As the sun began to set once more I felt tears burn my eyes. Rosie hadn't found us, she hadn't come after us. We hadn't moved around too much in fear of missing her, but it was very clear now that she hadn't escaped. She had been taken captive and it was unlikely I'd see her again in a really long time, if at all. After all, we had committed a crime by not turning up for the reaping.

It was Jacob who pulled me out of my rising feelings of sorrow and guilt by a sudden shout of her name. I looked around and saw Jacob running towards a tree where I saw the one thing that would make my heart stop. Rosie. But I was alert. Something was clearly wrong. She never swayed like that on a tree branch. Usually she was steady as a rock. Instinct took over as I ran towards her, reaching just as she plummeted to the ground, instead landing in my outstretched arms, knocking both of us to the ground and a surge of pain to go through my injured arm. I'm pretty sure it was now broken.

But in that moment I didn't care. I didn't care because Rosie had found us. She hadn't gone. She hadn't been captured, she had escaped. I gently pushed her off me and sat up, to survey the damage on her.

"Jake, pass me some water so that I can wake her up." Instantly a bottle was pushed into my outstretched hand. I had recently filled a load up this morning so we had a plentiful supply. I poured a little over her face, hoping to jerk her awake. When her eyes opened slowly I noticed they were hazy and unfocused.

"Water?" she croaked. It almost sounded like a question to me. I helped her sit up a little before placing the bottle to her lips and allowing her to sip at it. It was clear to me now that she was dehydrated so allowing her to gulp it down would be a very bad idea as she wouldn't get the hydration she needed. After a moment she seemed to realise that she wasn't alone and turned her head to look at me. "Finn?" she whispered softly. God I loved when she said my name like that. So full of hope, yet whispered as if worried to get rid of the illusion.

"It's okay, we're all here," I whispered softly back, so as not to startle her. she looked around and saw Jake and Azure sitting on her other side, not making a sound but both with gigantic smiles on their faces.

Suddenly she launched herself at Jacob holding him tightly to her chest and laughing softly. She then engulfed Azure in her hug and squeezed them both. "Oh god, I was so scared you hadn't gotten away!"

"Psh, what do you take us for? Amatures?" Jacob laughed, his grin only stretching wider. Rosie laughed softly, pushing him playfully. I watched from the side lines feeling a little dejected that she wasn't as happy to see me. But rational thought took over. He was her brother. Of course she'd be happier to see him. And Azure is six. She would be relieved that she was taken care of.

It was then that she turned to me, a searching expression crossing her face before something else flickered there, gone as soon as it came and she stood up shakily. "Come on. We should find some shelter for tonight." I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. She didn't react. No hug, no relief, no thankyou. Just business. Taking a deep breath I stood and gathered the bag I had dropped when we saw her before leading the way back into the thick of the trees to find somewhere we could take refuge for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this two updates within the month :O haha I'm spoiling you all ;) I'm sorry for the awkwardness that was Finn's POV but I had already written a lod of it and didn't just want to scrap it. I'm much better at writing Rosie, so i will stick to her from now on I promise :)  
**

**Please please please review? It makes me happy :)  
**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I laid there that night on the ground in a well concealed bush alone and confused. Why wouldn't she speak to me? What was wrong with her? We told each other everything. The least she could have done was say thankyou for taking care of Jacob, just like I promised her I would. I just couldn't understand. I looked over to where Azure and Jacob were sleeping together and noticed that Rosie had disappeared. I sat up for a moment and looked around frantically. She may have hurt my feelings but she was still my best friend.

Turning my head to the side I saw her sat next to me, watching my movement intently. I jumped feeling scared for a moment before realising it was her and let out a little squeek which she giggled at for a moment. I looked at her blankly and searchingly before she held up her bow to show she was watching for the peacekeepers. I nodded slowly before turning my body to face her more easily. I opened my mouth to say something but hesitated not knowing what to say.

"Thankyou," she whispered. "For keeping Jake safe for me."

I nodded slowly, feeling more confused than ever. "I told you I would."

I watched as she stood up for a moment before dropping back down beside me. "How's your arm?" she whispered, running her fingers lightly over my injured arm, causing shivers to run down my spine. She looked up into my eyes when I didn't answer her causing a lump to form in my throat. They looked so scared and confused I couldn't stand it.

"It's fine," I replied, taking a hold of her hand in mine, wincing at the icy feeling of it. I brought it up to my face, cupped in both hands and blew hot air onto it before rubbing it between my hands to warm it up. "You're so cold."

She shrugged slightly. "It's not important."

"Rosie, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

She stared down at our hands together for a moment before pulling hers away and closing her eyes. "I was just so scared. It felt like it took me forever to find you again and I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing any of you again. Of losing you all. And now that I'm here I just feel like I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream. I just feel so vulnerable right now and I hate it. I've never ever felt so helpless in all my life. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this because it just makes me feel even worse. "

Literally I could feel my heart breaking when she said this. I felt like I wanted to take all her pain away and carry it around for myself. I'm no stranger to pain, it wouldn't have made a difference to me, but to her, it's different. She prides herself on being the strong link that holds the family together, that holds everyone together. She always has been. This is completely new to her.

I wrapped my arms around her as tears formed in her eyes and pulled her so that she was sitting across my lap. Holding her tightly I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "it's okay to feel like this, Rosie. It doesn't make you any less of a person. It makes you stronger because you know your weaknesses. Fear over losing family and friends are not bad weaknesses. No one will think badly of you for being a bit overwhelmed you know."

"I know," she whispered back.

**Rosie's POV**

I don't know why but sitting there, with Finn's arms around me, being consoled by my best friend made me feel so safe, like nothing in the world could bring me down again. I felt stronger already for getting it off my chest and I could tell that Finn wanted to help me feel better. Which I did. But I didn't want him to let go of me. It felt nice to be the one consoled rather than having to do the consoling for once. That was the problem with being the older child, you were often the one they came to for help. Especially when mum and dad were going through 'bad phases' as Jake and I liked to call them. Mum couldn't get out of bed, dad started gripping chairs too hard and throwing things around or sitting in a dark corner for a while and there were screams from their bedroom. I always had Jake come join me in my bed because he was scared. I just had to deal with it because I knew what was happening. I was the strong one that could handle it. Jake had always had trouble handling things like that, especially as a child.

So really, I was completely justified in enjoying being consoled by Finn. The elation I felt today when I saw him was rushing back through his arms and I just couldn't help but smile at how much he looked after us all sometimes. He was such a trooper when really, out of all of us, he has the most reason to get worked up over me risking my hide and then finding them again. I wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes.

After a few moments I felt him lean his head down to my ear again so as to not wake the others up. "Feel better?" he whispered.

I looked up at him and gave him a bright smile. "Yeah, loads better, thanks."

"No problem." He started to remove his arms but I grabbed his hand to hold him there a little while longer. He stares at me in confusion for a moment.

"I'm still cold," I said, hoping he would buy it. Shaking his head with a smile he reached over to where his blanket had fallen on the floor and wrapped it around both of us. I smiled and leaned back into his chest again, feeling the hard lines there that could only come from years of working on the docks as a fisherman during the summers. He took my hands in his again and started rubbing them to generate friction heat. Instantly my mind went to the dream I had before the peacekeepers had found us and I found myself thinking of a better way we could generate heat before mentally slapping myself. Dreams meant nothing. They were subconscious. I didn't ever think about Finn like that prior to the dream and I'll be damned if I start thinking like that after it. Finn was my rock, he always has been. I only had that dream because I felt safe with him during the storm. That was it. Noting else to it. It was just because I was vulnerable during the storm.

It's funny how he always makes me feel strong again. Almost like he's grounding me to the earth whenever I feel too overwhelmed. He was my best friend, he'd always be there for me whenever I needed him. At least... I hoped he would. Would he forget about me when he finally settled down and got married and had kids? It's all well and good him telling me we'd be friends forever, but would that promise be upheld?

"What are you looking forward to most when you get back home?" he asked softly.

"Seeing my parents," I answered immediately. "My bed, not having the weight of the world on my shoulders."

I felt him nod for a moment before he spoke again. "Not friends? Boyfriend?"

I laughed in spite of myself. "We can't all be studs like you, Odair. I don't have many friends and boyfriends just don't enter my mind in all honesty... What about you? You got a girl to go home to? Or are you just going to be happy to have some more fun up in the caves on the beach?"

"Y'know I haven't actually fooled around with anyone in over a year."

I turned to him, surprise clear on my face. "Why not? I thought you enjoyed that stuff?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just outgrew it... And I sort of met this really great girl. I wanted to change for her. She doesn't like me back but she still changed my whole demeanour. I think it's strange how women like that tend to sneak up on us Odairs."

I stared at him for a moment, a range of emotions flickering through me from happiness, to hurt, to sympathy pain to disappointment. Who wouldn't love Finn? Yes he can be a cocky asshat but if you just looked beyond that for just a moment you could see how much of a catch he really is. "Well, even if she can't see how great you are, I'm proud of you for realising that." I smiled at him reassuringly before squeezing his hand.

"You think I'm great?" he said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Odair. I'm your best friend, I have to say that."

Laughing softly he wraps his arms back around me tightly before reaching up to ruffle my hair. "Yeah right, whatever you say, Mellark." I glared at him, pulling the braid out of my hair to redo it since he had pulled most of it out. I felt a soft hand brush through the top of my hair again, but instead of messing it up he was smoothing it down. "You look really pretty with your hair down," he said, almost as if in a trance.

Fighting the urge to blush I pulled my hair back to the side and began braiding it. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He looked at me dejected for a moment before plastering the smirk back on this face. "Only you, dollface." I chuckled rolling my eyes before leaning back against his chest to continue the lookout. He wrapped the blanket back around us and I soon found myself dozing off due to the heat he was generating and the safe feeling he offered.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm ever so sorry it took so long to get this up! :( I've been having such a busy time lately with starting a new job and my studies and my little sister being born and gah, i'm just sorry. **

**However, I feel like i'm losing a lot of readers on this story :( Please please let me know what you think of this chapter? It really does help me writing. **

* * *

I pulled my bow tighter as I heard the snap of a twig behind me, pivoting on my foot to make sure I wasn't caught unawares. Taking a deep breath I aimed with perfect precision just as the beast jumped out from behind the bushes, ready to pounce on me. I let my arrow fly, right through the eye socket, lodging its self into the brain of the giant dog. I smirked, taking the knife out of my bootstrap and slitting its throat just for good measure, like mum always taught me to do when I was younger. I whistled the signal up to Finn and felt him drop down beside me, landing like a cat on all fours, crouched down and smirking at the thing at our feet.

"Looks like we're eating wild dog for a while then?" he asked, straightening himself up and licking his lips. I giggled at him softly, feeling heat rush to my cheeks as I remembered the dream I had last night about that oh so skilled tongue... Stop Rosie. It meant nothing. The waking up in his arms however... That was nice. Alas, all good things must come to an end and after checking our food stores for breakfast to find a couple of dried fruit packets I decided to go hunting, putting the other three up in a tree to keep them out of harm's way. I didn't even get very far before sensing the dog circling around us. Lucky for me I guess.

"We need to clean the meat and start a fire to cook it whilst it's still light. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention from the Peacekeepers that are still around." Finn nodded in understanding before going to collect some branches and leaves to create a small fire with. I got to work skinning the animal just as Jacob and Azure got down the tree. They were both becoming rather skilled at tree climbing since we came out here almost two weeks ago.

"Rosie?" I head a little soft voice ask me. I looked around to find Azure staring at me sadly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, internally cringing when I used the same nickname as Haymitch without even realising. Azure was looking at the dog on the verge of tears.

"Why did you kill the dog?"

"I had to, Azure."

"Why? Does this mean you have to kill Benji too?" Instantly I understood why she was upset. The little golden retriever that she had been bought for the birthday a few weeks ago was still sat at home, probably being looked after by the neighbours. I sighed sitting down in front of her, my legs crossed Indian style and pulled her down to curl up on my lap.

"I would never have to kill Benji. Benji is a good dog, he's a house dog. This dog here is a bad dog and he would have hurt us if I hadn't killed it. Do you remember the dog that hurt Finn?" I waited for her to nod before continuing. "Well this dog here is exactly like that one. He would have hurt us all in the same way too. I promise, I won't ever hurt Benji. And he will be there waiting for you when you go home."

She started sniffling a little. "I wasn't to go home now, I don't like it here!"

I held her tighter, rocking her back and forth in my arms. Jacob also come and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around the two of us. "I know you do. I promise you that no matter what, we will be home as soon as possible." Azure nodded softly, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her head in my shoulder. I stroked her currently unruly black hair and kissed the top of her head. I noticed Finn come back and place the wood down for the fire before silently taking the knife from beside me and cleaning the meat. Once that was done, he discarded the bits we wouldn't need and began to light the fire. I watched him as he began to cook the meat and he watched me as I comforted our siblings. We each gave one another a tentative smile over their heads before turning back to our respective jobs.

If there is one thing I know about Finn it's that he appreciates everything I do for him and Azure. Even the smallest things like comforting them when they need to be comforted. I kissed Azure once more on the head before singing her a lullaby, just to put her mind at ease that little bit more. Once again I felt Finn smile in my direction, a huge smile on his face as he listening to me sing. Shyly I stared at my fingers running through Azure's hair, fighting the blush that was trying to creep it's way in.

I don't understand why I'm having such adverse reactions to the smallest of gestures by him, but I'm not complaining at the warm safe feeling I have at each and every one of them.

Later that night, after both Jacob and Azure were asleep once more I found myself in Finn's arms again, the blanket wrapped tightly around our shoulders and his arm around my waist, my head resting upon his shoulder. I sighed in happiness feeling the warmth radiating from his body on the particularly cold night.

"We should probably circle back around tomorrow towards the house, just to see if mum and dad have been by yet. They'll never find us out here. I just hope the Peacekeepers have left."

"Hmm, It would be nice to sleep under a roof for a change too," Finn chuckled. "Not that I don't love looking at the stars before attempting to sleep, but damn it's getting cold." I nodded in agreement, my mind feeling miles away from what he was saying. As if sensing my lack of attention he gave my shoulder a little shake. "What's going on in that little head of yours?"

I turned my head to look at him in amusement. "Just because my ego is smaller, Odair."

He laughed softly, the noise going right through me, sending little tingles down my spine. "No, really, Rosie, what's going on up there?"

I shrugged slowly. "I don't know I guess, I'm just overwhelmed. I thought we'd be home by now. I thought they'd have come for us. And... I'm scared of what's going on out there. What will happen when we go back... I don't know. I guess I've become comfortable here... as strange as it is."

"I always knew you were an outdoor girl. It's going to be okay. No matter what happens back home, we still have each other. We have our siblings, too. We're going to be okay. I know we will."

I turned my body around to face him, positioning myself over his legs and wrapping my arms around him. "How is it that you always know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"Because I know you," he said, pulling my face up so I can look at him. "You've been my best friend ever since we were little kids, Rosie. I know exactly how that little mind of yours works. I know you better than anyone." I looked into his eyes and felt the sudden need to attach my lips to his. I bit my lip for a moment before mentally shaking myself.

"Best friends. Forever?" I whispered softly.

Finn smiled brightly. "Forever. No matter how much I screw up?" he asked softly. I looked at him confused for a moment before he put his finger under my chin and fused our lips together, little jolts of electricity flowing from him to me. I gasped softly pulling away abruptly.

"Finn... what?"

He sighed looking down, a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry... I – I don't know..." I watched him for a moment feeling more confused than ever. Finn has always been like a big brother to me... until we got ourselves into this situation. The dreams started, things began to feel different. I had told myself that it was just because we were getting closer, depending on each other now. But, was it something else?

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. I looked at him once more, before removing myself from him. He looked up at me, devastation clear in his face.

"Just... let me think. Okay?" He looked doubtful for a moment. "Hey," I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. "Best friends forever right? That's not going to change... just, let me think about this. Please?" He nodded before I turned around and walked away into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN; sorry it's taken so long and that it's so short! i had hoped it would be longer, but as it stands I have to go to class now and I also have to go home for the weekend without my laptop o.O joy of joys. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

After wandering around for at lest half an hour I sat down upon a rock to try make sense of my current predicament. None of this made sense to me at all. My head was buzzing with all sorts of thoughts that I could barely make heads or tails of. Finn kissed me. He actually kissed me. What did that mean? Was I just another one of his girls? Was it because we were alone together and I was the closest female not related to him? No that couldn't be right. He always said he would never put our friendship on the line just to sleep with me. He also knows that I would kick his ass if he ever tried. So why now? And why did he look so downtrodden when I moved away?

I couldn't get that expression out of my mind. He looked like he was about to break.

I shook my head pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind for a moment as I analysed things I knew for certain. I had been having dreams, highly inappropriate dreams, about Finn. He was a very good looking guy, some girls have even called him an Adonis. Not that I know where that came from. Uncle Haymitch said something about Greek Mythology. Finn had kissed me. And I had liked it. But did I like it enough to consider whatever it was that Finn wanted from me? I wasn't so sure. Maybe I should go back and talk to him? Ask him exactly what it is he wants from me.

I put my head in my hands and sighed heavily. Why did he have to do this now? Why not wait until we were back home and things were simpler? A little voice in the back of my head reminded me it my never happen. That was what made it all the more confusing. Was he doing this just because we might not make it out of this alive? Kicking a rock frustratedly, I scanned the area around me, trying to look for something to shoot and take my emotions out on before a flash of white caught my eye. Squinting my eyes at the bush where I saw it million and one things flashed through my head, ultimately leading me to have a full internal panic attack. Because what else is black and white in the district woods but peacekeepers?

I turned on my heel as fasr as I could and ran back towards where we were camping to warn Finn. I couldn't leave them there like sitting ducks. I knew I was leading them to them, but if I didn't and they didn't follow me, they were all sitting ducks anyway. What I wanted to know was how on earth they were tracking us so efficiently? It doesn't seem like two minutes since I escaped them before!

A whirring over the top of my head caught my attention, causing me to freeze for a moment too long as a helicopter flew over me, towards where Finn and the others were hiding. In that moment I felt the butt of a gun hit my head before everything went black.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I heard the helicopter before I saw it, jumping up and grabbing a hold of Jacob and Azure as I did, herding them to lay down behind a bush. How did they find us again? We had been so careful with our tracks and noise level, there was no way they could have tracked us! Then my mind floated over to something else. Rosie. Where on earth was Rosie. My blood ran cold with dread as every horrible scenario crossed through my mind.

I watched as the hovercraft landed, frozen in place, wishing Rosie were here to help. I shouldn't have kissed her. this was all my fault. We were all going to get caught and it was all my fault. My bran couldn't function well enough to plan an escape route, although there was no point now with people in black uniforms running out of the hovercraft, guns in their hands and bullet proof vests on.

Black uniforms. Not white.

It was then I saw the familiar face of Gale. He was whipping his head back and fourth, his gun raised and his eyes searching.

"DADDY!" cried a little voice behind me. Before I could grab hold of her Azure had run out from behind the bush and straight at Gale. He smiled and dropped his gun to the ground next to him before scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly to him. I slowly rose from my hiding place, as did Jacob and we started walking towards the crowd of people still surveying the perimeter. There was then a squeak that I had never heard before, before Jacob was tackled in a hug by his mother. I had never heard such a relieved sound come from Mrs Mellark. Nor have I ever seen her look around so hopefully before her face turned to anguish and she stared at me in terror.

"Where is Rosie?" she asked quietly, almost afraid that if she raised her voice what she saw wouldn't confirm her worst nightmare. Except, it didn't matter now. Rosie would barge in, trying to save her brother and realise who it was and be happy again. Because that is the kind of person she is. Nothing could have happened because these weren't peacekeepers they were family.

"She was just walking around, she should be back soon."

Katniss' eyes went wide before she shouted over her shoulder. "Haymitch, do you have a read?"

"She's stopped moving... the others are closing in on us quick, one of them is stood by her dot," came the reply. Wait what?

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice getting slightly panicky.

"Son," Gale started, "We will explain everything as soon as you get in the hovercraft.

"But we need to wait for Rosie."

"It's not safe. Please, get in, we will explain." I looked over at Katniss who looked like she was going to keel over any moment with how pale she had gone. Gale walked over to her and shered her into the hovercraft along with Azure and Jacob. I followed suit as everyone else got n behind me and we began to fly again.

"We're out of harm's way, don't worry, Sweetheart, we'll et her back," Haymitch was saying. Get her back/ from where? She was fine. Right?

Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I demanded looking straight at Gale with a murderous glare. "Why aren't we waiting for Rosie? We can't just leave her!"

"The girl went and got herself kidnapped, boy. There is nothing we can do here. We will have to plan something new," came the reply from Haymitch. I felt as though the world was being pulled out from under me. Kidnapped? But Rosie is stronger than that surely?

The only thing I could think as I sank to my knees in shock and guilt was how this was all my fault.

* * *

**ROSIE POV**

My eyes snapped open to the sounds of gurgled screaming and laughter. I could hear people talking close to me, but slightly muffled, like they were on the other side of a door. A quick survey of where I was showed me I was in a cell, and my back was facing where I suspected the door to be. Taking short slow breaths stayed perfectly still, pretending I had yet to wake up, and screwed my eyes shut, concentrating on the conversation going on outside my door.

"... Mellark girl?... wanted to make a show of it..."

"...Cut out... tongue... everyone can see... broadcast..."

"When...wakes up..."

I tensed every single muscle in my body to stop myself from sobbing at the small snippets of conversation I was getting through. I felt a small tear escape my eye as I thought of what this would mean. I was unlikely to see mum, dad, Jacob or Finn ever again. Unless of course they had been caught too. In which case we would all be punished as a family. The thought gave me little comfort and I hoped I was the only person who was to suffer.

* * *

**AN; leave me reviews to come back to yeah? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I feel I have lost a lot of readership on this story and for that reason I have decided to bring it to an end. I hate drawing things out anyway, so, there will be this chapter, an epilogue and that will be it! :) **

**If you haven't seen my new Hunger Games one shot; The Knackers Yard, i'm going to shamelessly promote it ;) **

* * *

I was attached to a box frame, my hands above my head, pulled tight to make sure I couldn't sag if I passed out from the pain. A brace around my neck so that I couldn't move my head. A blindfold across my eyes so that I couldn't see what was going on. A wire piece placed in my mouth to keep it open for the surgeon. All upon a stage with hundreds of thousands of eyes watching the whole humiliating situation. Tears of shame began to seep through my eyes as I heard the President step up behind me.

"Don't be afraid to scream," he whispered sadistically before turning to the crowd. "This!" he bellowed into a microphone to be heard, "is what happens when you try to defy me! This is what happens when you run away from duty. This, is what I will do to every single person who stands against me!"

The crowd let out a deafening roar of approval as more tears fell from my eyes, making the blindfold itch against my skin, my mind going back to just an hour ago.

_There was a sharp swift kick to the back of my ribs, making me cry out in surprise. The owner of the boot snickered. "I told you she was awake, Onyx!" he called behind his shoulder. I turned to face him, my eyes widening as I realised what this meant for me. "Someone has a little date with a surgeon," he smirked down at me, clearly enjoying every sadistic thought running through his mind. _

_Grabbing my arm he pulled me up roughly, causing me to cry out in surprise at his roughness. He chuckled again, giving me a little shake, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction again. If only I had my bow, he wouldn't be laughing so hard then. I glared at him, putting every little bit of hate I felt towards him and the new president into my glare. If looks could kill, he would have been dead in an instant. Snickering to himself again he began to tug me down the hallway. _

_"We'll see how much fight you have left in you when you are mute." _

Things had escalated rather quickly after that. I had to hand it to the president, he moved quickly when he wanted to make a point. And now there was nothing I could do but wait for my fate. The only thing I could take comfort in was that he hadn't been able to get a hold of Finn and the others.

_"Now, Miss Mellark, I will give you one chance and one chance only to redeem yourself. Where are Mr Odair, Miss Odair and Mr Mellark?" _

_I laughed in his face. I couldn't help it. I had to keep laughing. Did he honestly think that after everything I had done to protect them that I would give them up now? Just to save my tongue? He was mental. _

_I felt a sharp stinging pain in my cheek as my face whipped to the side. He had backhanded me! He had actually hit me! I turned back to him, already feeling a bruise forming, and glared at him long and hard. "Even if I knew, I would never tell you," I sneered, spitting in his face. _

I began to tremble as I felt someone come up in front of me, the crowd continuing the jeer loudly. I would assume they had side cameras trained on me, projecting to the crowd exactly what was going on. Cold fingers reached into my mouth before pulling my tongue out and I couldn't help it. I started whimpering. Screw being strong, I couldn't deal with this. I felt him drag the scalpel teasingly across the top of my tongue and tracing my lips for a moment, giving the crowd a show. It was then, just as he began tracing my lower lip that a gunshot went off like the crack of a whip. Loud and instantaneously silencing the crowd. The scalpel sliced through my bottom lip, pulling a line down my chin before whoever was holding my tongue suddenly let go and crashed at my feet. Screams suddenly rang out through the crowd and I could feel myself treble again, but this time, in excitement. I knew what was happening. I could feel it in my gut. They had come for me.

Another shot rang out but I could hear it hit the wall before the crowd began screaming and scrambling around, almost as if they had been broken out of a trance. I began to tug on my bindings hoping beyond hope that I could get free. Even though I knew it was useless. I had tried that already. My heart started beating faster, no one was coming to untie me. Why weren't they coming to untie me? Was it some sort of sick joke by the president? Was he giving me one last bt of hope before crushing it?

That was when I felt it. The soft brush of fingers against my head where the blindfold was, and suddenly, everything was bright. I squinted against the light, my mum's face coming into view as she reached up to get my hands out of the cuffs binding me to the damn box frame. Once I was free, I collapsed into her arms, my legs no longer able to hold me up from relief. Another gunshot rang through the stadium I was in. I looked around wildly whilst mum took off my neck brace and wire mouth piece before ushering me down from the stage. She transferred me to someone else, but I wouldn't let go, grabbing onto her jumper for dear life. "She needs medical attention, NOW!" she shouted before the other person pulled me into their arms and away from everything that was happening into a hovercraft. The last thing I remember before passing out was Finn's voice telling me I was safe.

My head felt like it was full of cotton wool. Everything was hazy and what little I could make out going on around me I couldn't see because it felt like my eyes were glued shut. The one thing I did know for certain, though, was that there was someone sitting beside my bed, holding my left hand tightly in theirs. I could feel lips murmuring against my knuckles but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I fought against the heaviness and forced my eyes open, just for a second, but it let me know who was sat there at my bedside. Finn.

Suddenly, everything came back in full clarity. Sitting in Finn's arms, him kissing me, being captured by peacekeepers, being tormented by the president, almost having my tongue cut out... My free hand, as if it had a mind of it's own, flew up to my face where it traced along the cut that had stitches running all the way through it. My eyes flew open, all the cottony feeling in my head gone as I turned myself away from Finn's prying eyes. I had almost had my tongue cut out, and to prove it I was going to have to live with the scar as a daily reminder of what could have been, instead of being able to forget about it. Just like my parent's and their scars.

That's when I remembered mum saving me. I slowly turned my head back to Finn, keeping my hand over my scar. "Where are mum and dad?" I whispered.

"Still chasing down the president. They told me to bring you here to get stitched up whilst they finished the war, again." I nodded slowly, turning my head again. "Rosie, you know that you're still beautiful, right?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as I felt him move around the bed so I was facing him. "You are so beautiful to me, and I know that this is a highly inappropriate time to be saying this but, no matter what you decide about us, just know that shows so much more than a failed attempt at having your tongue cut out. It shows courage and bravery and one hell of a fight. You were captured because of me, and I'm truly sorry for that, I hope that one day you can forgive me. But know this, what you did every day out there in the woods for us showed just how much of an amazing, protective and brave person you are."

"Where are Jacob and Azure?" I whispered, not having the strength to come to terms with everything he had said just yet.

"Getting dinner, Mrs Everdeen said she would bring them back soon." I nodded slowly staring at Finn. He looked so hopeful yet so crushed at the same time.

"Finn?" He turned his head to me, slowly, wondering what I was going to say. "I forgive you." He smiled brightly, leaning towards me before thinking better of it and just smiling. I reached for his hand and brought it to my lips, wincing a little as my mouth pulled on my cut but pressing my lips to his knuckles anyway and giving a half smile so as not to pull my stitches. "I decided...before everything, that I want to give it a chance... on one condition?"

"Anything," he breathed, not believing his ears.

"We stay friends no matter what."

"Deal," he said leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to mine, not pushing the stitches. Just the simplest of touches, but it still screamed a thousand words to me.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, Please review! :) **

**and check out the knackers yard! ;) **


	12. Epilogue

_**AN: OKAY I'M SO SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS UP! Truly I am, it has been so hectic around here with essays, exams, job hunting etc etc. HOWEVER, I did have this written ages ago but i really eally hated so I decided to rewrite this in the last two hours and i hope you appreciate the 2500 word epilogue i put together for you guys because I love you and want to thank you for all your support for this story :) THANKYOU YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

* * *

In the weeks, months even years to come I still couldn't look at my face for a long period of time. I remember what Finn had said all those years ago; how my scar showed bravery and protectiveness. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong. I wasn't brave; I was terrified. I wasn't protective; I wouldn't have left them if I was. How could I stand there and look at myself, the shell of the person I used to be and take his words with all their hidden value? I just couldn't I felt like a fraud. Finn had tried to make me feel better about it every single day. Not a day has gone by since that day in the hospital where he hasn't called me beautiful, or told me that he loves me. Not one. And yet, I have been unable to return the gesture. Four years together and I can't utter the words 'I love you.'

I'm not even sure why, because I do. I love him with all my heart. I'm just terrified that if I tell him, something will happen to rip us apart again. And I'm not sure if I could handle it. He has never tried to do anything more than kiss me and hold me tightly, and for that I am grateful. I think he is waiting for me to say it before he tries anything else with me. I know it must be killing him. I know he knows that I love him, but until those words are uttered he refuses to take our relationship to the next level. I can't help but feel incredibly guilty because I know that it must be killing him as much as it is killing me.

The first morning I wake up when he isn't beside me, we are on holiday in district four, visiting his parents. I go into a small blind panic attack before I realise that the house is right on the ocean. He probably went for a swim or onto his boat. I stand up and shuffle slowly over to the double doors that lead out onto the balcony. I stand there in my silky blue knee length night gown and stare out at the crashing waves, lost within my own thoughts of Finn and how amazing he has been all these years. He is so understanding and happy, despite my lack of ease when it comes to us. He even managed to get me to go hunting again last summer. He argued with me for hours about how it was something I am so talented at and how it used to be my passion. He even went out into the woods with me that first day because he knew how terrified I was to go back into those woods.

I honestly could not have asked for someone better.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" a voice asked behind me, making me jump out of my skin. I turned around and came face to face with Gale Hawthorne. I nodded my head sheepishly, suddenly feeling self conscious over my attire. Sensing my discomfort he handed me my robe and chuckled softly as I pulled it on quickly. "Are you enjoying it here?" he asked when I had turned back to the window.

"I am. It is a beautiful district. I know Finn missed it in the past few years."

Gale nodded. "We have missed him too. But we knew he would never leave your side. He is incredibly strong willed for someone so free spirited." I looked down feeling the weight of guilt fall upon my shoulders. Gale's hand came up and squeezed one of them, adding a soft pressure. "You shouldn't feel guilty you know. He loves you with all his heart. He has done for a long time and he would do anything for you."

I felt a tear slip out of my eye and reached up to brush it away hastily. "I know he does. I'm such a coward. I'm so scared that if I tell him how I feel that everything will change. I'm so scared to lose him."

I feel myself being turned away from the window to face Gale. "Everything will change; but it's for the better. Trust me. You aren't going to lose him because he would go to hell and back before e left you, Rosie. I know that you have been struggling with yourself ever since the incident, but you have to realise that no one, not Finn, not me or Annie, not Jacob or your parents, not even Azure is going to let anything happen to you ever again. Okay? We are here for you. If you can't talk to Finn then talk to one of us. We don't want you to suffer with this a moment longer. Please, take it from me, we want to help you."

"Thankyou," I whisper softly, wrapping my arms around him gratefully. He nods, giving me a quick but firm hug in return and pulling away just as Finn comes in through the door, an ocean smell following him that I remember from our younger years. Gale passes him on the way out, patting him on the back as they exchange good mornings. I give Finn a watery smile, still standing by the balcony doors. He walks over to me, wrapping me up in his still slightly damp embrace. I giggle softly. "Good morning."

He raises an eyebrow for a moment but doesn't comment on my giggling. "Morning. Have you been crying?" I shake my head with a smile, silently telling him not to worry about it. "Huh, that must have been quite some talk."

"It was," I reply, my voice feeling far away.

"I made you breakfast downstairs. Your favourite; toasted oranges with honey."

I smile brightly, enjoying the little moment of how well he knows me. "Can we take it out onto your boat?" I ask, a slight fear creeping into my brain at doing something out of the ordinary. Again Finn's eyebrows raise slightly but he nods anyway, taking my hand and leading the way out of the room and down to his boat, grabbing breakfast on the way.

Once situated on the boat we both eat our breakfasts quietly, enjoying soaking up the sun in the bright early morning gently rocking with the waves. Once our plates were finished I sat down upon Finn's knee and curled into his chest tightly. "This really is a beautiful view," I say softly, staring out at the ocean.

"Not as beautiful as you," he says in return, almost automatically without missing a beat. I smile softly, turning my head up to face him and press my lips against his. He broke away, a teasing smile on his lips. "What, no objections? Just a kiss? You're going soft, Mellark."

"I decided to stop trying. It's not like you're going to let up anytime soon is it?"

"At least not until we are fifty," he replies with a smirk. I chuckle softly, shaking my head. Putting my head back against his chest I continue to stare out at the ocean for a few moments, just feeling his breath against my head, his fingers clasped in mine, his strong arms around my middle and every single place our skin touches. My skin feels tingly as I do realise just how much I love him and just how much he deserves to know that I love him. He has said it every day to me for four years. What if one day, he decides it isn't worth the pain of not hearing it back? What if today is the day he decides to stop saying it?

"Finn?" I ask slowly, hoping that he won't pull away from me at what I am about to say. He hums in response, watching as I lift my head from his chest ad pull my hands out of his, choosing instead to twist them together in my lap. "Why do you tell me you love me every day when I never say it back?"

He looks confused for a moment before taking both my hands back into his. "I say it because I know that you need to hear it. I know that you don't feel worth of my love because you walked away from me the first time I tried to kiss you. I know that you feel intense guilt over what happened, even though none of it was your fault. But I also know that you love me, even if you don't say it , because you show me in the little things you do for me every single day like lay out my clothes, cook my dinner and sit on the porch waiting for me to come home from helping your dad in the bakery. You're 20 years old. You could be out there in the world doing anything you wanted to, but you don't. You stay there and wait for me every single day because you love me."

I feel tears sparkling in my eyes, threatening to overspill. I wipe my eyes, trying my hardest not to cry. "Why have you never tried to take our relationship to the next level? If you know that I love you?"

He smiles softly at this. "Because I know that I have to let you lead the way on that one. I know that you will never be fully ready to give yourself to me in that way until you have learned to love and accept yourself for all your flaws and all your triumphs. Because when you learn to accept yourself, you will tell me you love me, and then and only then will I feel you are prepared to take things a bit faster."

Those little sparkling tears fall from my eyes at this, creating little train tracks of regret and joy. The way he could so completely see into my soul and not question it, but be patient with me chilled me to the bone. It made me want to open up to him, about everything. "I just feel so guilty, Finn. I was so scared when they..." I swallowed heavily, finding myself unable to say it. Instead I took a deep breath and continued. "You always said that I was brave and protective but I wasn't brave. I was terrified. And if I was so protective I wouldn't have left you alone and none of it would have happened. I wouldn't have been cowardly enough to stay rigidly still in the same position for days on end to avoid the president. I wouldn't have been shaking and crying as they were about to do it. I wasn't brave, Finn. Not one little bit."

"Except you were brave. And protective. You did those thing because you felt hope. You held out hope that your parents would rescue you and you felt hope leaving you when you thought they weren't coming. But you were protective because not once did you tell them where we were. You shouldn't be feeling guilt or cowardice because you are anything but either of those. I know you're still scared, Rosie. But it's normal. And after everything that happened I'm honestly amazed that you are doing as well as you are."

I sat there for a moment, wrapped in his embrace and staring into his eyes as I took in and accepted every single word he was saying. Because he was right. I wasn't cowardly, I was hoping beyond hope that a miracle would happen, and one did. I shouldn't be living my life out of fear because I got a second chance. A second chance at a happily ever after with Finn.

"I love you," I whispered so quietly it was a miracle he heard me at all. He went rigid in my arms for a moment before asking me to repeat it. I laughed softly and raised my voice to a shout. "I love you, Finn Odair!" Howling with joy he picked me up into his arms and spun me around multiple times before dropping me to my feet and kissing me passionately, causing me to laugh out loud against his lips. I felt like several weights had been lifted from my shoulders. For the first time in a long time I felt light and free and so indescribably happy.

"I love you too, Primrose Mellark... I guess I should go thank Gale for whatever he said to you this morning?"

"Later, right now I can think of other things we could be doing, right here on this boat. Things I have been wanting to do ever since we were in the woods together during that thunderstorm," I confessed, biting my lip softly.

His left eyebrow raised for a moment before a smirk made it's way onto his face. "That long huh? Well, I guess we have some lost time to make up for," he said, picking me back up into his arms and carrying me below deck. I laughed softly at his insinuation, feeling every inch of my skin begin to buzz in anticipation. Finally, we were going to act like a normal couple. Things still wouldn't be perfect but they would be better. My two main issues have been worked through and I feel like I could fly.

Within three more years we were to be wed and expecting our first little girl; Violet Odair. Followed by three more children, twin boys and another little girl. Andrew, Alex and Heather Odair. We decided to keep with tradition on the girl's names. Things would never be perfect in our little family, but we certainly could try and get close to it. We spent most of our time in District Twelve, working in the bakery and as a healer, just like my namesake, and holidayed in District Four every summer with Finn's family , making sure that our children grew up knowing the beauty of both districts and both families, just as it should have been for our generation if not for the war and the Hunger Games.


End file.
